


耶稣基督的福音

by ZygardeKing92



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZygardeKing92/pseuds/ZygardeKing92
Summary: 圣主耶稣基督的福音，从神的忿怒，罪的恶毒，到耶稣之死，基督徒的忏悔和一生的圣洁作为。





	耶稣基督的福音

太初时期，唯有神的存在。创世纪中记载，神在六天之内创造了宇宙万物后，便创造了人类。人类是按照神的样式被创造的，而神创造人类的原因，便是能够与人类共同亲切地相处来往。除了天堂的天使之外，人类是唯一能够崇拜和爱慕神的生灵，是唯一能够拥有神之道德品性的生灵。

神是完全圣洁的，他是真正无所不能，无所不知，无所不在，无所不善的存在。他拥有绝对的，费解的，广大无边的威严，荣美，尊贵，及大能大智，是充满无边无际的仁爱，善良，正义，信实，恩典的至高全能圣尊，也是所有无穷无尽的喜乐与福乐的根源。对于人类说，有这么一位神尊共同亲切的相处，便是莫大的福乐。

但是，人类却选择了背叛神，不惜对神犯下了罪。罪恶，便是所有不符合神的德性的行为，比如自私自利，恼恨，愤怒，苦毒，贪婪，性上的放荡和淫乱等等。我们人类不但拥有了罪恶的想法念头，做了罪恶的行为，而且追究根底，是因为人类本性便是罪恶的。耶利米书第17章记载着："人的心比万物都诡诈，坏到极处，谁能识透呢？" 马太福音第15章也记载着："唯独出口的，是从心里发出来的，这才污秽人。因为从心里发出来的，有恶念，凶杀，奸淫，苟合，偷盗，妄证，谤讟。" 每个人，无论有多么和善慈爱，心理面都有一颗奸恶到极处，诡诈无比的心，而且正因为人心如此险恶歹毒，即使人类想改变自己的邪恶行为，也是不可能的事。

神是圣洁的 – 也就是说，他有绝对的，广大无边的道德上完美无缺，因此与罪恶水火不容，对任何罪恶的念头或行为，无论多大多小，都恨之入骨。无论人在生中做过多少善事，无论在道德方面过的多优秀，还是远远无法达到神的完美圣洁的道德标准。而且，优于神是彻底公义的，因此他必须对任何罪恶进行公正的审判。这对付罪恶的审判是什么呢？便是 – 地狱。

圣经所教的是，每个人都有一只永远存在的灵魂，我们死后，我们的灵魂便会来到神的面前，而如果你的一生中有罪恶，哪怕只有一个，哪怕多么的微不足道，神还会对你进行公义的审判，把你丢进地狱。如果神不这么做，那他便是徇情枉法。所有的人类 – 包括我在内 – 都是充满罪恶的人，都是对神犯下罪孽的人 – 因此神原本应该正大光明的把我们丢进地狱。地狱里头，没有任何喜乐和平可言，只有一片广大无边的猛烈火海，无穷无尽的黑暗，无法想象的，绝对的心灵上的痛苦，悲哀，毁灭，耻辱，诅咒。那里只有神的那无边无际的忿怒，没有任何仁爱恩慈可言。人类和魔鬼们在行为和心理上如此狠毒地鄙夷他，憎恨他，无视他的权威，他在地狱会利用他那绝对费解的广大无边的全系大能和威严，永恒地惩罚和偿还那些顽劣的人类和魔鬼。（魔鬼，便是坠落的天使，也是充满邪恶歹毒的生灵。起初，是魔鬼催促着人类背叛神，对神做罪孽）

但是，神毕竟还爱着人类，他想给人类一个重新回到自己身旁的机会。但是，身为罪恶的类种，神如果继续与人类共存，那岂不是徇情枉法，藐视他的公义吗？结果，神想出了一个两全其美的方法。

神，也称为三位一体神，分为圣父，圣子和圣灵，他们各自有同样的属性，各自都完完全全是神。这三位一体神中的圣子奉了圣父之命下凡成人，他便是耶稣基督。耶稣基督与其他的人类不一样，优于他既是人又是神，因此过了完全圣洁的生活，完美的遵从了圣父所有的吩咐，从来没有做过一次罪恶行为，没有想过一个罪恶念头。但是，耶稣为了从人们的罪孽拯救他们，他便把我们人类所有的罪恶行为和念头包在他的身上。无论是过去，现在或未来的罪孽，耶稣都把它们吸收了在他身上，结果他在十字架上死得苦不堪言。 耶稣不但被众人侮辱，被罗马士兵打得皮开肉绽，片体鳞伤，更悲惨的是，他在十字架上承受了神父对人类所有罪恶的忿怒；他在十字架上承受了无法想象，无法言喻的心灵上折磨，痛苦和诅咒，万枪穿心，电打雷霹，被烈焰焚烧都万万不足以形容耶稣承受过的那无形折磨和摧毁灭绝。但是无论多么地痛苦难受，耶稣还是心甘情愿地承受了他这不该承受地审判，为什么呢？因为他对于我们的莫大关爱。

耶稣对我们如此无法形容的仁爱，他为了从神的忿怒拯救我们，不惜从天而降，当了三十三年的穷苦凡人，与我们一起承受人间的苦难和悲哀，之后还心甘情愿地代替我们承受这毁灭性莫大绝伦的惩罚和折磨，全是为了可以重新让人类回到神的身边，再次与他无比亲切地相处，永远享受着与神相处的丰满福乐和欢喜！耶稣的牺牲满足了神对付罪恶的公义，在他死后的三天，耶稣复活了过来，因为他以自己的牺牲彻底打败了死亡，之后耶稣回到了天堂，重新做了至高无上，全能全知的神尊，回到了圣父和圣灵的身边。

那这些对于人类是什么呢？因为耶稣在十字架上的牺牲，任何对耶稣基督有信仰的人，他们的罪恶都会被神原谅，不但如此，他们在神的面前是公义的，可以重新与圣父，圣子耶稣和圣灵来往相处。而且，他人死之后，便可永恒地与神在完美无瑕，充满广大无边的和平，仁爱，喜乐的天堂居住。

被拯救的人，需要相信这几些事实作为被福音拯救的验证：

1）他们对神犯过罪恶的，无论做什么好事，无论有多少成就，哪怕是世界上最有权能的王者或领头，或者是世界上最穷苦，最可怜的乞丐，都无法达到神的完美道德水平而与神来往。

2）他们要相信神爱他们，因此让耶稣基督，为了赎他们的罪孽而在十字架上死去，然后三天后以神的大能起死回生。无论人家过去犯下的罪孽有多严重，无论是杀人放火，玷污女子清白，他们要相信神在耶稣的身上已经彻底惩罚了那些罪孽以及神出于对他们的仁爱而心甘情愿地原谅他们，并且必须从那些罪孽忏悔。

3）他们要相信，唯有耶稣可以让他们重新回到神的身旁。约翰福音第14章记载着："耶稣说：'我就是道路，真理，生命。若没有我，没有人能到天父那里去'"。人无论在生中做了什么贡献，过的多富裕，神都完全不在乎这些，唯有在乎人家接受耶稣基督为生活里唯一的绝对神主和救世主。

4）他们也需要比任何事物或爱人，家人，朋友对身为神的耶稣基督充满爱戴。耶稣在马太福音第10章说过："爱父母过于我的，不配做我的门徒，爱儿女过于爱我的，不配做我的门徒。" 接受耶稣的人必须相信，耶稣基督是如同一座能够完全满足他们所有对于福乐与喜乐的欲望的宝藏，耶稣之珍贵性超过世界所有的荣华富贵或人间感情成千上万倍！因此，他们会比什么都爱耶稣，珍惜耶稣，他们会满心期待他们死后去亲眼看见爱他们的神主的时候！

好了，希望所有在读这文章的人能够好好地考虑考虑，人生的数十年固然漫长，但是跟永恒比起来，那就太微不足道了。相信及接受耶稣基督为神主不需要任何工作，也不需要花费很多时间，但是还是请大家好好的考虑考虑：有耶稣或者没有耶稣。做神的挚友，还是做神的敌人。无尽的福乐，或无尽的痛苦。请三思而行。


End file.
